KARA - Pandora
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 판도라 (Pandora)right|200px *'Artista:' KARA *'Mini Álbum:' Pandora *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 22-Agosto-2012 *'Agencia: 'DSP Media 'Romanización' Up and up ah ah~ Up and up ah ah~ Kamchul su eom-neun geoya Ni nunbichi heundeullyeo Myohan shiseon so-ge Shimjangi ttwiigo isseo Keochin sum sori-ga chokka-geul Ja-geu-khae crush, crush crush, crush Jamkkan-man geo-gie meomchwoseo Ttokbaro barabwahbwah Sumkyeo-on jinshi-reurije da boyeojul-ke. Ja nae mameul jababwah Neukkyeobwah close to you and close to you Modeunkeol da jul-ke Nae-ga boini close to me and close to me Kajyeo-ga nal Up and up ah ah~ Up and up ah ah~ Up and up ah ah~ Yeo-gi-ga kkeuchi anya Neon ajing moreul keoya Ajing nae dae-hae Bando an boyeojwosseo Nae sogane i-nneun bimi-reul Umkyeojwo crush, crush crush, crush Eotteon-i eoseolpeun pyeonkyeone Keommeokko kaji mara Seodbureun pandane nae soneul nohchijima Ja Nae jeonburarabwah Neukkyeobwah close to you and close to you Modeunkeol da jul-ke Nae-ga boini close to me and close to me Kajyeo-ga nal Up and up ah ah~ Up and up ah ah~ Up and up ah ah~ Keurae bwaht-ji geureom dwaeht-ji Iboda eotteohke mwol deohae Nae-ga da-gakajanha ja oh kakka-i Deo jo-geumman deo kakka-i Stress neon da jwodo mothae Mwol gidae-hani next time? Waeh odo kado mothae bingbing Shi-gani ka-unteu da-un chaekkag chaekkak Han-chameul gidaryeosseo Neoigil baraewah-sseo Wahnbyeokhagil bi-reo Neukkyeobwah close to you and close to you (¡Yeah!) Modeunkeol da jul-ke Nae-ga boini close to me and close to me Kajyeo-ga nal Up and up ah ah~ (¡Yeah!, ¡Yeah!, ¡Yeah!) Up and up ah ah~ Up and up ah ah~ OH... 'Español' Más y más ah ah Más y más ah ah No lo puedes ocultar, tus ojos están temblando bajo la mirada misteriosa, mi corazón se acelera los fuertes alientos encienden, todos mis sentidos golpea, golpea golpea, golpea detente un segundo y mírame correctamente te mostraré todos mis secretos ocultos dentro de mí ahora, conquista mi corazón Siéntelo, cerca de ti y cerca de ti te daré todo, ¿puedes verme? cerca de mí, cerca de mí llévame lejos más y más ah ah más y más ah ah más y más ah ah Este no es el final, todavía no lo sabes ni siquiera te he mostrado la mitad de mí atrapa este secreto dentro de mí golpea, golpea golpea, golpea no opines con esa parcialidad, no tengas miedo no me dejes caer por tu precipitada opinión ahora, ve todo mi corazón Siéntelo, cerca de ti y cerca de ti te daré todo, ¿puedes verme? cerca de mí, cerca de mí llévame lejos más y más ah ah más y más ah ah más y más ah ah Has visto todo, está bien ¿no? ¿qué más quieres de mi? estoy intentando llegar a ti, oh acércate sólo un poco más estrés, te doy, pero aún no puedo hacerlo, la próxima vez incluso si estoy aquí, aunque venga a ti, sólo doy vueltas, la cuenta atrás ha comenzado Esperé para siempre deseaba para ti rogaba un final perfecto Siéntelo, cerca de ti y cerca de ti (¡Sí!) te daré todo, ¿puedes verme? cerca de mí, cerca de mí llévame lejos más y más ah ah (¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!) más y más ah ah más y más ah ah OH... 'Hangul' up and up ah ah woo~ up and up ah ah woo~ 감출 수 없는 거야 니 눈빛이 흔들려 묘한 시선 속에 심장이 뛰고 있어 거친 숨 소리가 촉각을 자극해 crush crush crush crush 잠깐만 거기에 멈춰서 똑바로 바라봐봐 숨겨온 진실을 이제 다 보여줄게.. 자 내 맘을 잡아봐 느껴봐 close to you and close to you 모든걸 다 줄게 내가 보이니 close to me and close to me 가져가 날 up and up ah ah woo~ up and up ah ah woo~ up and up ah ah woo~ 여기가 끝이 아냐 넌 아직 모를 거야 아직 나에 대해 반도 안 보여줬어 내 속 안에 있는 비밀을 움켜줘 crush crush crush crush 어떠니 어설픈 편견에 겁 먹고 가지 말아 섣부른 판단에 내 손을 놓치지마.. 자 내 전불 알아봐 느껴봐 close to you and close to you 모든걸 다 줄게 내가 보이니 close to me and close to me 가져가 날 up and up ah ah woo~ up and up ah ah woo~ up and up ah ah woo~ 그래 봤지 그럼 됐지 이보다 어떻게 뭘 더해 내가 다가가잖아 자 oh 가까이 더 조금만 더 가까이 stress 넌 다 줘도 못해 뭘 기대하니 next time? 왜 오도 가도 못해 빙빙 시간이 카운트 다운 째깍 째깍 한참을 기다렸어 너이길 바래왔어 완벽하길 빌어 느껴봐 close to you and close to you 모든걸 다 줄게 내가 보이니 close to me and close to me 가져가 날 up and up ah ah woo~ (¡Yeah!, ¡Yeah!, ¡Yeah!) up and up ah ah woo~ up and up ah ah woo~ OH... 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop